


The Once and Future Condesce

by crookedbones



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedbones/pseuds/crookedbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration of an Arthurian au</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Once and Future Condesce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panny/gifts).



"I've become really fond of the idea of an Arthurian-style fantasy AU with these two (Meenah standing in for the role of Arthur and Rose being the not-as-bearded-but-occasionally-mustachioed Merlin). However, I'm pretty open to what you might like to do (AU or canon-compliant, fluffy or antagonistic, etc.). I would be really happy if whatever you do for these two was action/adventure-based. Most importantly have some fun with it, though!" Here we have our heroes on a quest, likely in search of the Holy Grail, a treasure far too fine for Meenah not to steal it! Rose foretells the way, deeper and deeper into the depths of a lagoon, her tremulous negotiations with the magyyks she studies the only protection from a watery grave. One might think, if some dumb twit chucked the grail into this slimy grime hole in the first place, they must have had a pretty good reason to want it to stay there, right? But neither Meenah nor Rose have ever been the type to pay attention to such thoughts.

 

( The poses and clothing was inspired by The Two Crowns by Sir Frank Dicksee, which I found wrongfully attributed as a painting of King Arthur, bad had gone too far to stop. http://www.songsouponsea.com/Promenade/two-crowns.jpg )


End file.
